mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 603 - The Dead Talk Back
The Short The Selling Wizard Synopsis A boring promotional film for grocery-store freezer cases, brought to you by Anheuser-Busch. Information This short was included on Shorts Vol 3, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in Janurary 2001, and on DVD in August 2004 as an limited time exclusive bonus for ordering MST3K: The Essentials from a specially created Rhino site. The Movie Synopsis Aldo Farnese IS Henry Krasker, an odd amateur scientist, inventor, and metaphysician who creates electrical devices in his dark basement laboratory, including a radio that may or may not be able to contact the dead. When a young fashion model, a resident of the boarding house where Krasker resides, is murdered on the front porch by a curtain rod shot from a crossbow, he volunteers to assist the police with the investigation. Two hard-boiled LA detectives grill the occupants of the boarding house with little success. At last Krasker proposes a way to reveal the killer with the aid of his special radio. Can he really contact the dead? Information *''The Dead Talk Back'' is a crime/mystery film that, while filmed in 1957, was not released until it was picked up by Sinister Media in 1993. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dead_Talk_Back The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Gypsy’s fire drill points up the fact that, in space, there’s nowhere to go when there’s a fire Segment One: Dr. F tries pinpoint marketing with Nelson cigarettes. Mike is not interested. Segment Two: The bots put on a radio talk show, “The Dead Talk Back.” They communicate with the dead (Abe Lincoln and Winston Churchill). Much to Mike’s chagrin, the dead guys only want to chat about football. Segment Three: Mike and the bots are “The Dead.” Crow has an hour-long guitar solo a la Jerry Garcia. Segment Four: Dr. F interrogates Frank, who proceeds to confess to everything, including killing that fat barkeep (see episode 415) and eating all the Frusen Glädjé. Crow continues his guitar solo. Segment Five: Crow is still playing the guitar. Gypsy starts another fire drill. Mike reads a letter. Dr. F practices his archery skills - on Frank, of course. Stinger: A woman screams after seeing Renee's dead body. Obscure References *''"...and then my wife came downstairs, and her face was split!"'' An excerpt from Bill Cosby, Himself. *''"Arnold Stang, fugitive."'' A reference to the geeky character actor. *''"The Loneliness of the Long Distance Dweeb!"'' A reference to The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner. *''"Invisible army?! I don't see anything."'' A reference to John F. MacArthur's book God's Invisible Army. *''"Excuse me, do you know what evil lurks in the heart of men?"'' A reference to Orson Welles' famed radio play version of The Shadow. *''("What is your real name?") Esther Hoffman Howard! Esther Hoffman Howard is the name of Barbra Streisand's character in A Star is Born. *''"Ignatz and Krazy Kat are calling!"'' A reference to the early 20th-century comic strip Krazy Kat. *''"The selling revolution will not be televised!"'' Mike is paraphrasing the Black Power-era poet Gil Scott-Heron. *''"Turn on your flood lights!"'' A parody of the Neil Diamond song "Heartlight". *''"You, Manute Bol!"'' Manute Bol is a Sudanese-born basketball player known for his imposing height of 7'7". *''"Not since 'Moonraker' has there been such an exciting opening sequence!"'' Moonraker was a James Bond movie released in 1979. *''"Oh, he's got a Heathkit!"'' Heathkit was the brand name for a line of amateur radio equipment sold in disassembled kit form. *''"...to be in the Cramps."'' The Cramps were an early punk band. *''"Looks like Maggie the Cat!"'' Elizabeth Taylor's character in Cat on a Hot Tin Roof was known as Maggie the Cat. *''"Oh look...'My Father the Hero' is out on video now!"'' My Father the Hero was a comedy film starring Gérard Depardieu. *''"Aw damn, I'm gonna miss 'The Commish'!"'' The Commish was a TV series from the early 1990s. *''"The Eyes of Kenneth Mars!"'' A reference to both the 1978 horror film The Eyes of Laura Mars and actor Kenneth Mars *''"Shoot that poison arrow through my hea-ea-eart!"'' A quote from the 1980s pop song "Poison Arrow" by ABC. *''"It's the Mary Jo Kopechne Memorial Bridge!"'' In 1969, Mary Jo Kopechne died in a car accident involving Senator Ted Kennedy. *''"Thom McAn!"'' Thom McAn is a now-defunct chain of shoe stores, which were often found in shopping malls. *''"The film seems to have taken a decidedly Jarmuschian turn!"'' A reference to independent filmmaker Jim Jarmusch. *''"Used to be Ray MOR."'' "MOR" is an abbreviation used in the radio industry for "middle of the road" music. *''"Hey, Helmut Kohl's working the counter!"'' Helmut Kohl was the chancellor of Germany (originally West Germany) from 1982 to 1998. *''"Try to understand." "I'm a magic man!"'' A reference to the Heart song "Magic Man". *''"I'm an octoroon, you know."'' "Octoroon" is an outdated term for people with partly black ancestry. *''"Ah, Swisher Sweets!"'' Swisher Sweets is a brand of cigars. *''"I'd like to thank Edmund Scientific for their generous support for this project."'' The Edmund Scientific Corporation sold laboratory supplies through mail-order catalogs. *''"He caught her in a tryst with Aleister Crowley!"'' Aleister Crowley was a famed British occultist of the early 20th century. *''"Oh, so *there's* Bunny Lake!"'' A reference to the 1965 thriller film Bunny Lake Is Missing. *''"Are you there, God? It's me, Margaret!"'' Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret is a novel by Judy Blume. *''"Yes another great Saul Bass title sequence!" Graphic designer Saul Bass was famous for designing movie title sequences, which often incorporated highly stylized or abstract animation. Sources Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with shorts